


Praise

by DaebakForDays



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bottom Jackson, Era;If you do, M/M, Public Sex, pup - Freeform, sex at photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaebakForDays/pseuds/DaebakForDays
Summary: After Mark broke his heart, Jackson needed at little praise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have long to write this fic but I do love how it turned out. There may be one or two mistakes and I'm sorry about that. But enjoy!!   
> <3 -Sky

The entire shoot Jackson had noticed Jaebum staring at him so he forced himself to look even better. He wasn’t one to deny affection since it was his favourite thing. He wanted people to watch him and tell him he did well. He strived for it. The way he did things and the way he waited for praise is why Mark used to call him puppy. Mark didn’t call him that anymore but he still loved the pet name.   
The more Jaebum watched Jackson pose for pictures so effortlessly the more he wanted more than just Youngjae. He wanted a taste of Jackson. He wanted to see why Mark talked about his fuck so often. Jaebum knew he and Youngjae weren’t a couple, just a fuck. He wasn’t doing anything bad by thinking this way and wanting this. But god did he want it. After a while he started noticing Jackson glance as if he was making sure Jaebum was watching him. That gave the leader an invitation to flirt. After their group shoot, it was time for solo and group shoots. Jaebum was first. Jackson watched as the leader moved gracefully with longing looks to the camera that always made the fans go crazy. It was enough to even make Jackson go crazy, as he was starting to feel a tingling in his lower half just watching him. Once he finally looked up from being lost in his thoughts he locked eyes with Jaebum. After a moment of just staring like a deer in headlights he got up and walked as casually as he could to the bathroom. Jaebum watched Jackson walk away. His black pants clinging onto his thick honey thighs with his half tucked in black shirt showing off his bulge that Jaebum could clearly see. He knew what was happening. The second Jaebum was finished with his shoot it was time for Mark and Jinyoung’s paired shoot and the leader rushed to the bathroom to find Jackson hovering the sink. Jaebum crossed his arms and leaned on the wall. “It turned you on didn’t it?” His voice frightened Jackson and caused him to blush a deep red. “Don’t think I didn’t notice. You’re cheeks are very bad at hiding these things, even with makeup on.” Jaebum walked towards the younger and lightly pinched his cheek smirking to himself. “I-I didn’t think you’d care… You have Youngjae. Why are you in here..” The younger looked away still flushed.   
“Because, puppy, Youngjae is just fun. We both have that understanding. You seem like you’d be a lot of fun, and I know you’d enjoy it by the way you look at me during practices and shoots.” With every word the older walks closer making the space between them dangerously close. “How did you know about that name.” Jackson nibbles on his lip awaiting the answer, but this act only makes Jaebum inch close till their noses are almost touching. “Because I know you like it.” The older says in a whisper. The minty smell of his breath and the hot feeling of it on Jackson’s lips makes him close the almost invisible gap between them causing their lips to connect in a soft kiss. What had started innocently turned into a very passionate kiss when Jaebum slid his tongue in the younger’s mouth immediately taking dominance. With a small amount of force the leader lightly shoves Jackson against the wall and pressed his body hard against his own. Jaebum slides his thigh in between Jacksons legs pressing it firmly against that one’s bulge. He started to rub his thigh on the youngers bugle knowing he likes the feeling of thighs. Jackson was very good at keeping quiet even though his body was telling him to moan for Jaebum. To moan the name that, he had been wanting to moan for weeks. To moan that name to the real Jaebum, and not just in his room when he was alone. So instead of moaning it aloud, he leaned forward until his lips were near the older’s ear. “Jaebum-ah,” He quietly moaned out, “we need to hurry if we don’t want to get caught.” Those words made the leader grab Jackson by his shirt and pull him into a stall. After he shut the door he pushed the younger to his knees, not needing to tell him what to do, Jackson immediately started to unbuckle and unbutton the leader’s pants gasping at the sight of his huge pink cock. “Jaebum-ah you’re so big..” Jaebum could only chuckles and gently push Jackson’s mouth on his cock. The younger gladly took him all the way in, who knew he was so good at this. Mark left that little detail out. As Jackson bobbed his head and swirled his tongue around the leader’s tip, Jaebum ran his fingers through the younger’s hair. “Puppy, you are so good. You’re doing so well.” With the sound of those words Jackson deep throated him and sucked even harder hoping to get more praise, but he only got a deep throaty moan from Jaebum, which was just as good if better. The leader gently pulled him up from the ground to kiss him deeply again tasting himself on the younger’s tongue. “I can’t let you make me cum just yet. But we have to hurry, we are running out of time.” Jackson wasted no time in unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down with little struggle half way down his thighs. The young put two fingers in his mouth and sloppily made them wet just to face his ass towards Jaebum. He leaned on the opposite wall and started to finger himself just like he did at home when he thought of the leader.   
The sight of Jackson fingering himself, biting his lip, and whimpering set Jaebum off. He couldn’t wait any longer. “Puppy, think you can take It now?” Jackson looked at him with a slightly concerned look before nodding his head yes. Jaebum gently took a hold of Jackson’s ass and pulled him towards him. He spit on his hand and stroked himself for a moment then he placed himself at the youngers entrance.   
“If I need to stop, tell me.” Before Jaebum even had time to finish his sentence the younger had pushed his body down onto the leader’s cock taking it all in making Jaebum gasp. After he felt Jackson relax a little he started to thrust slow, but Jackson’s movement said he needed more. “Jaebum-ah I can take it.” The younger whined his words waiting for the leader to fulfil the dreams he’s been waiting to make real. The wanting in Jackson’s voice could easily be heard by Jaebum, so he didn’t waste any more time and he started thrusting harder and harder by the second causing the younger to bite his hand to keep quiet.   
The sound of their heavy breathing almost caused them to not hear the door to the bathroom open and someone walk inside. “Jackson-ah? Are you in here? It’s time for your solo shoot.” The sound of Yugyeom’s voice make the younger get really quiet, but it didn’t stop Jaebum. He slowed down making his length go deep into Jackson and hit his prostate every time causing the younger to struggle with his words. “Uhh.. Y-yeah I’ll be there in two sec-ah-nds I just don’t feel well. Thank you, Yugyeom.” The younger bit his lip hard to keep a moan from escaping his lips. “Yeah.. feel better and hurry up they won’t wait forever.” They heard Yugyeom shuffle out the door and the second the door shut Jaebum let himself thrust deep and hard into the younger over and over making them both grunting messes. “Jae… I’m about to cum. Please..” The older said nothing but his actions meant everything. He reached around to grab the younger’s leaking cock. “Shit..Jaebum-ahhhh” The sound of Jackson moaning his name make the leader pump his length to his fast thrusts causing Jackson to cum loudly. After a few thrusts later Jaebum came inside of Jackson and quickly lifted the youngers pants up catching all of the older’s cum. “You’ll be remembering me the rest of the shoot. Now go.” The leader shuffled him out of the door and stayed back to clean up the mess they had made. After he was done he walked out to see Jackson working the shoot like he knew he owned it. “Good job pup.” The older said quietly and chuckled to himself. “Pup..?” The sound of Mark’s voice drew Jaebum’s gaze away from the angelic sight of Jackson. “Yeah, it’s what happens when you break someone’s heart, Hyung.” He turned and smirked at the older like he had just gotten away with murder. The leader returned his gaze back to Jackson in time not to see the angry face Mark had made. He had made Jackson happier than he had been in a while, so making one person angry wasn’t a problem in his mind.


End file.
